Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image recommendation system and method thereof, and particularly to an emotion image recommendation system and method used in online communications.
Prior Art
Users may chat on online communications software, and their online state may be quickly known. Through the online communications software, online messages, sound or video interaction may be achieved.
On the interaction through the online communications, introducing an emotion image into the online communications may provide a further visualized experience. However, the currently available online communications software may achieve the insertion of the emotion image only by entering an emotion image function and then searching through multiple classifications and pages. Too many emotion images may take too much frequency for the user in searching an appropriate emotion image, which might even be longer than that for a word input. This may adversely affect the user's will to use the emotion image.
Furthermore, since the user has to search the appropriate emotion image on the present online communications software only by going through the multiple classifications and pages after the emotion image function is selected, resulting unavoidably in a mis-selection of the emotion image by the user. This might cause some unnecessary mistakes on the user's chat partner, and thus the user might have the possibility of the decreased willing in using such online communications software.
In view of the above, it may be known that there has long been the problems that locating an appropriate image consumes too much waste frequency and an emotion image may be mis-selected, there is quite a need to set forth an improvement means to settle down these problems.